


It's too much

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Hurt! Leon series (I'm so sorry, Leon) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Leon is sad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Raihan is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Today is date night, so where is Leon?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Hurt! Leon series (I'm so sorry, Leon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	It's too much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I apologise for the OOC-ness. Idk why but I just really like seeing my fav getting hurt and then getting comforted by their love ones lol
> 
> This is actually a vent fic at the time I wrote this so this is just base on my feelings, no expert saying at all lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Darkness was the first thing Raihan registered when he steps inside the apartment he was sharing with his boyfriend.

"Leon?" He called out, wondering where the other was, "Are you home?"

No answer.

"Leon?" Raihan was starting to get worried, his arm already reached out to flip the switch for the light in the living room. Leon had told him that they will have a date night and he'll be the one to make dinner. However, there was no sign of the chairman and the house was somewhat a mess. Suddenly, he heard something crashing. Quickly turning to the direction where the sound came from, he saw Charizard clumsily walked out from their bedroom, wings drooping in sadness and the pokemon whined when he saw Raihan. The gym leader carefully placed his bag on the table.

"Hello, Charizard. Where is your trainer, big boy? Did Leon let you out and then gone off somewhere?" The pokemon shook his big head and began heading toward Raihan, who was standing at the front door, nuzzled his face into the man's neck while still whining. The creature then looked back to the room he just came out.

With a nod, Raihan patted the head before gently pushing Charizard away, reassuring him that everything was alright. Stepping back, the pokemon urged the gym leader to hurry up and get in there. Raihan was getting increasingly worried about his boyfriend. What was going on?

There was no light being turned on in the room. Raihan could hear small sounds from inside. Charizard huffed at the other's hesitation to get in the room before heading inside himself first, wanting to be with his trainer. Not wanting to startle his boyfriend, Raihan gently knocked the door to signal that he was there before asking, "Leon? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

All sounds came from the purple-hair man suddenly ceased after Raihan asked that. With little light from the hallway, the gym leader can see his boyfriend was sitting on the floor with his hands' grip onto his hair tightly, knees pulled up and face hidden in his thighs. His form was held rigid as he froze.

"Raihan?" A small voice came out of the man.

"Yes, Leon. I'm home." Raihan said back just as soft. "May I come in?."

After a moment or two, the chairman finally answered. "Yes, come in... Please." His voice was so soft, so fragile.

Raihan stepped in the room, footsteps soft as if he didn't want to startle his boyfriend further. Charizard already standing next to his trainer, rubbing his face against Leon's hair to try and comfort him. Releasing one hand from his hair, Leon reached up to pat Charizard's face, as if he was reassuring the creature instead of the other way around. The pokemon probably came out of the Pokeball when he heard his trainer crying and cursing himself and had been trying to do anything to cheer up the man since. Observing the scene before him, Raihan moved closer until he sat next to Leon. Sensing that someone was sitting next to him on the floor, Leon tense up even more.

"What's wrong, dandelion?" Raihan asks again, using the nickname he made for his boyfriend, hoping that it can bring some comfort for the other man.

Leon seemed to be hesitating in answering his question but he finally sighed and said, "It's nothing, Raihan. I guess I'm just being silly."

Shaking his head, the gym leader replies. "It's nothing silly if you are in this condition. Why are you sitting in the dark?" When receiving no answer, Raihan looked at Leon's direction, only to notice his form was shaking. "Leon... Are you crying?"

Soft sobs started to be heard, even if Leon tried to cover his mouth to block the sound. Charizard whined and nuzzled his trainer, trying to give as much comfort to his trainer as possible.

"Oh, darling... will you allow me to hug you?" Raihan could see his boyfriend's hand reaching out for his and pulled his arm to wrap it around his body. Seeing that as permission, the gym leader pulled him into his lap and hugged him tightly. Charizard slowly backed away and with a nod the gym leader, he knew the other will take it from there to try comfort his trainer. The pokemon quietly returned to his Pokeball. As for Raihan, now that he had Leon in his arms, he realised just how badly he was shaking. The moment he uncovered the chairman's face from his hair, the crying man immediately buried his face in Raihan's neck to hide his face. 

"Oh Leon.' Raihan hugged him tighter. They sat in silence, except for the sobbing sounds coming from Leon. While having his boyfriend in his arms, the gym leader's thought was racing. What happened? Did the media try to put him in some scandal again? Mean fans? Work?

After a while, Leon finally calmed down and was now playing with the patterns on Raihan's jacket. The taller man leaned down to lay a kiss against his forehead before asking, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," Leon sniffed, "I'm alright now. Thank you, love."

"No need to thank me. Now then, tell me what happened, dandelion?"

"It's just," it took a while for the chairman to continue, "sometimes I just feel like everything is too much, you know? I think I've been bottling my emotion for so long that sometimes things just spill out and I don't know how to handle it."

"Does anyone know about this? Do you ever seek any comfort from someone when this happens?"

"...Of course not." Leon hid his face in the other's chest again.

"Well, now you have someone, love." Raihan held him close, hand running up and down Leon's back in a comforting manner. "Whenever you feel like that, just text me. I'll be there for you."

"But I can't expect you to always be there for me whenever I'm being unreasonable like that!"

"Unreasonable? There's nothing unreasonable about that!" Raihan said. "You explained before, you can't help it. I'm your boyfriend, of course, I'll try to be there for you as much as possible!"

"But... you have lots of things to do! You're a gym leader!"

"So? You were a great champion and now a great chairman. You always have things to do, way more than me, and yet whenever I need you, you always try your best to be there for me, no matter what."

Releasing Leon from the hug, Raihan held his face between his two hands to force his boyfriend to look into his eyes. "I'm serious. Between us, you don't have to bottle up everything. Please, tell me whenever you feel like that."

"I..." Leon hesitated, "I can't promise you that I'll always tell you... but I'll try my best."

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Suddenly, Raihan saw his boyfriend blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Whenever I have these moments, I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I cry over something like this!"

Rolling his eyes, the gym leader smiled gently and started playing with the long purple hair. "Crying over that is reasonable, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, love. I admit, sometimes I feel really low when I'm extremely stressed but somehow you always noticed that and comfort me right then. Silly me for not being able to return the favour."

"Hmm. I'm tired now." Leon tiredly leaned against Raihan.

Laughing at his adorable boyfriend, Raihan pushed the other from his lap, stood up and proceed to pulled Leon up and toward the bathroom. Once both of them are clean and free of traces of a breakdown, they proceed to just call for pizza delivery because neither of them felt like cooking then. After eating a big Alolan pizza, they settled onto the bed with Leon comfortably being the little spoon and Raihan wrapped his arm around the other's waist.

"Sorry for ruining date night." Leon's voice was sounding sleepy.

"It's alright, how about this Saturday we can go out to that fancy restaurant in Wyndon.

"Hmm. Thank you for today, I love you, goodnight..." Leon trailed off as he fell asleep.

Laughing at his boyfriend, Raihan placed a kiss onto the purple locks, tightening his arms around the other's waist before closing his eyes. "I love you too, my dandelion. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I love Raileon so much... and I also have so many scenarios in my head where Raihan is being protective af towards his boyfriend, whether he was being hurt or not. I know I'm rambling but like just know this is a series where Leon gets hurt... like a lot... either it being physical or emotional... cause I am not a good person and I like to see my fav getting hurt for some reason lol


End file.
